Kingdom Love
by Moonbeam Ray
Summary: In a kingdom called Sireynid, Annabeth Chase is the Princess. Her step-mother is awful to the villagers. One day Annabeth meets a villager that she falls for. What will she do to be with this green eyed commoner. Will she be able to set things straight in her kingdom? Better then it sounds My first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

**Okay guys, this the beta version. I'm rewritting my chapters because I recently got a beta, 'nickytheawesum' who really is awesome. Don't panick I'll be back writing new chapters in no time:) And if your new to this story I hope you like it:)**

**Chapter 1 Annabeth's POV **

Annabeth Chase was the princess of a kingdom called Sireynid. She was known throughout the land for her kindness and intelligence. her mother was the best queen the kingdom had ever had and possibly ever would have, but she died when Annabeth was only 7 years old. Her father father remarried two years later to a woman who was omly in it for the money. Unfortunately, he had no knologe of this and continued to love her wholeheartedly. Later that very same year, the king died of the same disease that took her mother's life.

Thus, poor Annabeth was left with only her evil step-mother. She was barely aloud to leave her room let alone venture outside of the palace gates. Whenever the queen threw balls and parties in the courtyard only the finest were invited, which did not inclued Annabeth. So anytime there was a ball she would watch from her balcony and hope that one day she'd be able to stop the queen once and for all.

The longer the queen ruled, the higher she raised the taxes, a the poorer the villagers became. So when Annabeth was 11, she found a way to get out of the castle undetected. She would bring food down for the villagers to eat, and would sing the children songs, and would try to spred around as much money as she could but she made sure that her visits remained secret. She brought joy and hope to the poor villagers, who were starving or dying from lack of clean water.

One day when she was walking home she saw a beautiful deer, she folowed it deep into the forest where she found an old hut. She assumed that at one point someone had lived there but now it was clearly uninhabited. the paint was peeling, the floorboards were cracking and it just looked ready to fall apart.

So from then on, whenever she was on her way home, she would stop at the small house, sometimes bringing thimgs along that would make more like home. Which was something the castle was no longer. But sometimes she would just come out to sing to the animals. They wouls gather around her in a circle as if they wanted to protect her. As if they knew she was the last hope for this kingdom.

As the time went by the hut stated to look more and more like home until she was tempted to move in there completely. It sure beat staying in the palace and having to face that evil woman of a step-mother everyday.

But the real story begins years later when our dear Annabeth is 17

oOoOoOoOo

One day, I was in my room, when a guard came in without knocking and said that the queen wished to speak to me. It was one of my step-mother's royal guard so he only had respect for her. Feeling perplexed, I followed him down to the throne room where my step mother waited. There, he bowed facing the Queen before shooting me a scornful look. However, I got my revenge by tripping him on his way out.

"Annabeth, we have very important matters to discuss" she said sternly, seeing the smirk on my face after the guard fell.

"What is it?" I asked, putting on an innocent façade.

"As you already know, I am throwing a grand ball tomorrow evening, and... well, you are to attend."

"Really? Oh thank you!" I said gleefully. Finally!

"Don't thank me, you are only for show. The other royals were wondering why you were never at the previous balls. I have no idea why they bother with a person like you. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind!" She hissed with a snarl on her face.

I was escorted back to my room, but as soon as they closed the door, I bounded over to the wall where there was a secret passage created by her ancestors in case of an attack. It also served for other purposes. Such as sneaking out from the palace and away from the person you hate and despise. As soon as I was out I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards the forest.

When I reached my hut, I started singing with joy. I sang every happy song I could think of until I heard voice behind me that made me jump.

**Okay alot of you said in your reviews that I thought of this watching 'Mirror Mirror' or 'Snow White' and those of you who said this are RIGHT! I was watching this in the theatre with my little sister when it first came out and when the movie was about half way in she was like 'Is the guy who plays the prince the same guy who plays Percy Jackson?' Now of course it wasn't the same guy and frankly I don't know where she got that idea, but once she said it a lightbulb went off in my head. And I was like 'No, you nuty-nuty nutball but thanks for the idea!' Soooo... Yeah...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY PERCABETH ONE-SHOT!**

**And review this story too!**

**Mb Ray**


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

**Hello! Hope you enjoy it:) Special thanks to... nickytheawesum!**

Percy's P.O.V Chapter 2

Hey, it's nice to meet you. My name is Percy and I'm 17 years old this year. I'm nothing; special just a commoner. For my entire life I've lived in the village of Sireynid. I reside just outside town with my adopted family. I don't actually know what happened to my real family; just that they're dead. I never knew them and I love my new family so guess it doesn't really matter even if I do get curious once in a while. It's quite easy to tell I'm adopted, I look absolutely nothing like them. They all have brown hair and brown eyes while I have black hair and sea green eyes. My new family consists of 4 people; my father-James Newman, my mother-Monica Newman, and my older brother-Thomas Newman who is 19, and me-Percy Jackson. I decided to keep my biological last name, just as a reminder that I was once a member of a different family. Even if it is one I have never known.

The people in the village are all so very kind to me. Honestly, the only person in the kingdom that I really don't like is the Queen. But I'm glad to see that I am not the only one. Everyone hates her. In fact, I can't think of a single person who does. Even her guards don't. They only reason they do her bidding is because it pays higher than any other job in the village and even then, it's not saying much. She's raised the taxes so high that a lot of the villagers are forced to share homes, food, and clothing with other families. Thomas and I spend most of our time in town trading to keep the family going.

I'm sure the kingdom would be a much better place if our original king and queen hadn't passed. Though their daughter is still alive, I've never actually seen her. But I hear from the other villagers that she is quite kind and beautiful, and that she secretly comes down to the village and spreads around money and food. Of course no one tells, for some she's their last and only hope.

Sometimes I to try to escape the news surrounding the village by running into the forest. I think of it as my own little private place to think or brood. It's also a pretty good place to scavenge for food. There's berry bushes and roots to dig up and occasionally an apple tree. I've never really been good at talking to people, and in the woods there's no need for me to.

oOoOoOoOo

One day, I was in town trading some thread for some soap when the Queen's Herald came forth bearing another (probably depressing) message from the Queen. He blew his annoyingly loud trumpet to get our attention before speaking:

"Hear yee, Hear yee. I come from the Queen bearing a message concerning the Grand ball tomorrow evening. For it all to be at its finest, the queen has raised the taxes." Groans and complaints came from the crowd but the Herald silenced them, and continued.

''The amount you owe is according to your service to the kingdom. Someone from the Queen's court will be down to collect tomorrow morning. That is all." he said, before posting the long parchment with the amounts everyone owed on the side of the bakery.

I watched as he walked back to the carriage and rode on back to the castle. Everyone rushed forward to see how much they owed. There was a lot of jostling, murmuring and outraged exclamations. I heard a lot of shouts of complaints so I went to go see how much we owed, when I finally found it, my jaw practically hit the floor. This was scandalous! I turned and ran.

I ran home as fast as I could bring myself to go. I turned around the corners of streets, weaved through alleyways and weaving through several people, until finally I reached my house. I burst through the front door of our small home all out of breath and my face a burning red.

"Thomas! Thomas!" I called, frantically searching for my brother. I heard his footsteps coming down stairs. He came towards me with a confused look on his face.

"What is it, Percy?" he asked.

" It's the Queen! She's raised the taxes again!" I exclaimed

"Oh gods, no! What is it for this time?"

"For the ball tomorrow evening. Everyone owes her a certain amount, they're collecting the money tomorrow morning."

"Well, how much do we owe her?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

I hesitated before answering. "One hundred and fifty dollars…"

His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "WHAT?! How do they expect us to pay that much by tomorrow?'' He looked out the window at the imposingly tall castle and scowled.

"I'm going to find dad at the textiles shop, you go upstairs and tell mom.'' And with that, he left, slamming the door loudly behind him. So, I ran up the stairs to tell my mom. I gulped as I stopped in front of her door. This was not going to be pleasant. Not in the least. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

oOoOoOoOo

We did it. I have no clue how but thank the gods, we did it. We probably won't be able to eat for a few weeks but the taxes are taken care of. My dad and brother went to the textiles shop to try to do some extra work to earn money. With no money left to buy more food to eat, I went out to the woods to get some food.

I was walking along the path I'd worn into the ground. It was when I was looking around for something to eat, when I heard the sweetest sound I had ever heard. Someone singing. More specifically, a girl. I followed the sound of her voice until I reached a small clearing with a hut and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long locks of curly blonde hair tumbling down her back and intense grey eyes and nice pink lips. She seemed really happy about something. She sang cheerful songs to the animals, I stayed hidden and listened since she still had not noticed me. When she paused to pet a cute, brown rabbit I spoke:

"You have a beautiful singing voice." She whipped around, clearly startled out of her wits.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled radiantly.

"That's okay," she replied sweetly with her angelic voice. "But, I have just one question"

"Ask away." I said, giving her a mock bow.

"What's your name?" she asked hesitantly.

For some reason, I had no hesitation answering. "Perseus Jackson at your service, but everyone calls me Percy."

She smiled. "My name Annabeth Chase"

I frowned. "As in the princess? The Annabeth Chase?" She nodded "Should I bow or something?" I said, tilting my head confusedly.

She laughed heartily. "No." She looked into my eyes and stormy grey met sea green. "You live in the village, right?"

"Sort of. But I like it better in these woods"

"Well I heard my step-mother raised the taxes. Again."

I politely confirmed that she had. Sighing tiredly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. She held it to me as if it was very valuable.

"What's this?" I ask.

"An apology, for my step-mothers actions." She, waited holding the pouch out to me. The more I tried to politely decline no matter how much my family and I needed the money, the more determined she became.

She smiled. "Take it." I took it from her reluctantly. Inside, it was filled with shining gold coins. My jaw hung open as I stared at the coins. So it was worth a lot after all.

"T- thank you." I managed to stutter out.

She smiled brightly. "Come here. I'd like to show you something"

I followed her behind the small hut and a bit deeper in to the woods. We stopped in front of a sparkling aquamarine lake. The sun was setting on the horizon and everything looked so beautiful as the sky was a medley of amazing colours. I looked over at her. She was smiling to herself contentedly.

"I found this place a while ago. I like to come out here when I can to get away from my step-mother." She murmured.

"I can see why." I said with a wry smile.

She burst into laughter then turned to look at me.

She tilted her head to the side and examined me "You're different, Percy. Not like anyone else I've ever met." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a good thing?''

"Definitely."

We talked for a long time, just enjoying the moment. We talked about lots of things. I learned that she loved to read, and that silver was her favourite color. I told her that I loved riding horses out at the county stables and my favourite color is blue. I didn't realise just how late it was until I looked up and saw that the sun had been replaced with the moon. I bid her farewell and went home eager to surprise my family with the pouch of coins secured safely on my belt.

Well, it looks like things just took a turn for the better.

**Next Beated chapter will be up soon! Check out my Percabeth One-shot!**

**Review Review Review:)**

**Who wants to hear a story? Okay here it is:**

**My dad, my sister and I were driving on the highway and suddenly this HUGE bird flew out of the trees and started comming towards our car, it hit the window and smashed it completely it also took the mirror clean off! It hit the ground got up and flew away. It hit the window on the passenger side and that was the seat I was sitting in so I had to get stiched in the side of my head. It was only three stiches but I still hold a grudge against ravens:(**

**This is a true story in happened a few days ago, it was insane!**

**~Mb Ray**


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth

**Hey Guys, I would like you to know that 150$ in this time period is a lot. I don't really have anything else to say so I'll just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING**

**Chapter 3, Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was lying awake on my bed thinking of the green eyed boy named Percy. Thoughts filled my mind but they all circled around him. The way he smiled, the way he ran his hand through his messy hair, the way he laughed, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he made me feel inside. He was just so perfect. I tried to get him out of my mind so could get some sleep, but I knew it was useless so I walked out onto my balcony.

I opened the glass doors and took a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. My balcony overlooked the village so during the day I could see all the people bustling around. But now it was all still, because all the villagers were asleep. As I gazed down at the town I knew that somewhere down there was Percy. He was all I thought about. I remembered the first thing he'd ever said to me, '_You have a beautiful singing voice.'_ I'll never forget that compliment. It makes me smile every time I think about it.

I paced around the balcony for a while, just thinking. I go back inside and lay down and close my eyes. When I open them again, sunlight is streaming through the windows. I sit up and take a moment to collect my thoughts. A pleasant thought hit me, today was the ball. I was already heads over heels exited. I got out of bed and put on a gown, not the one I'd be wearing to the ball of course, and hurried out of my room and down the staircase for breakfast.

Breakfast was a blur of pancakes and eggs, but I must have been smiling because my step-mother seemed to take notice and asked,

"What are you so happy about?"

"Just exited for the ball tonight." I replied smiling.

oOoOoOoOo

I ran through the secret passage behind one of my book cases and out into the courtyard. I was headed for the village. For some reason I had this need to find Percy, just to see him, to talk to him. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to find him but that didn't really cross my mind. And as it turned out it didn't really matter.

I was walking down the marble path when I saw him talking to an older boy who was holding a pouch of money, but it wasn't the one I gave Percy the other night. Percy pointed towards the castle. Then I remembered that the queen was sending someone down to collect the taxes. Without really thinking about it, I started to walk towards him. He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Annabeth?"

"Hello." I said to him

"What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball tonight?" He asked almost teasingly.

"It's eight am." I replied. "And I actually came to talk to you."

"Really?"

I nodded

The older boy cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two, I'm Thomas Newman by the way. I'm Percy's brother." He held out a hand to me. I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you princess." He said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied with a curtsy.

He then strode off to give the collector their payment. For a moment I was confused. They didn't really look like brothers, and I realized that they didn't even have the same last name. Percy Jackson and Thomas Newman. I was about to ask Percy about it but he seemed to have read my mind.

"I'm adopted."

I was a bit surprised. "Oh" was all I said.

"So what did you come to talk about?" He asked.

There was something I wanted to talk to him about, but I couldn't find the words to say it. He looked at me expectantly with those beautiful green eyes and I felt like I was melting. I took a deep breath and managed to say something but it wasn't what I really wanted to say.

"Have you ever fed a deer with your bare hands?" I asked him and silently cursed myself for not having enough courage to say what I wanted to.

He smiled and shook his head no.

"Well, that answer will have to change after today." I said sheepishly.

oOoOoOoOo

We were in the forest at my hut. We'd just fed some deer and I was telling him about the book I was reading. He told me that he couldn't read and I promised myself that at one point I was going to teach him. I loved books for many reasons, one of them was for knowledge. Another was to escape into a completely different world, time, situation. I think he would like that kind of escape. I made us some tea and he sat and talked as sipped on tea.

After a while I finally got up the courage to ask him what I'd wanted to earlier.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You know the ball is tonight" He nodded "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to attend with me?" I said, I could feel the color rising into my cheeks. I looked up at him, he blinked.

"Me?"

"No the kettle," I said sarcastically "of course I mean you!" I smiled lightly.

"Um, I'd love to but...I'm not exactly royalty."

"That's okay, I can have an atirre sent down to you, but the decision is all up to you." I gave him a small smile.

"Why would you want to take me? I'm just a commoner."

I said something that I didn't really mean to say. "I like you Percy, you make me feel like I can be myself around you, and that's a really good feeling. So what do you say?"

"I'd be honored."

oOoOoOoOo

I gazed at my reflection in my mirror. I looked beautiful! My gown was silver, my favourite color. The corset was speckled with sequence that got closer together as it went. The skirt of the gown was pure silk and shimmered whenever I moved. My golden curls were in a french braid that went over my left shoulder. I had diamonds in my ears and around my neck. I wondered what Percy would think. My train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a loud yell.

"ANNABETH!" My step-mother called. I hurried down from my room to throne room to see what it was. I entered the room and found my step-mother sitting in her throne waiting for me.

"Come here my dear." She said sweetly but I knew it was all an act. I took a few steps closer.

"Do you have a date, my dearest Annabeth?"

"Yes my Queen"

"Who?"

"His name is Perseus, and he is everything I could ever want." I could've rambled on and on about him but stopped there waiting for her response.

"That's good dear, now come down in an hour to greet our guests."

That was clearly a dismissal so I went back to my room and waited.

oOoOoOoOo

I was in the ball room waiting for my Prince Charming to arrive, fiddling with my dress out of nervousness. The guests started arriving in pairs. I waited patiently and made small talk with the guests. At one point I looked over at the oak doors and saw a pair of sea green eyes looking around in aw. I made my way through the crowd. When I was halfway to him he spotted me and smiled his beautiful smile and I flashed him my most winning smile. Suddenly a hand grabed my arm, I turned around and found myself facing a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, hello fine lady. Who might you be?" He said obviously flirting.

"I'm taken" I said before pulling my arm from his grip and continuing on towards Percy.

When I reached He smiled

"Whoa, you live here? It's amazing!" He said still gaping at the room.

"Yes Percy, I live here." I say with a light laugh

"Sorry I'm late, it's a long walk from my house to the castle, and these shoes don't help at all."

I laughed.

"Come on Percy, let's dance."

I brought him out to the middle of the dance floor and he looked seriously uncomfortable. I smiled to myself.

" Uh, you should know that I can in no way dance." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay, I'll teach you." I said kindly. " Okay, put your right hand on my waist." I said and placed his hand there. My skin tingled at the connection. "Now, I put my hand on your shoulder and hold your other hand." I said and laced my fingers through his. " Pull me close and take a breath, now lead."

We danced around for a long time, he stepped on my toes many times and would always blush then apologize. I didn't mind. I rested my head on his chest and we rocked around for a while.

Later I led him out to the gardens where everything was calm and quiet. We sat down in front of a gurgling fountin. He had his arm around my waist and we spoke in hushed tones.

" You look beautiful tonight Annabeth" he said in a soft tone.

I turned to look at him. I got lost in his sea green eyes. Our faces were just inches apart. He leaned in, and his soft warm lips crashed into mine. And sparks flew.

**Oh how I love Percabeth. Okay I will probably update once a week, but my school starts tomorrow (I'm so sad) so i've gotta deal with that. Okay then there is only one thing left to say...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Percy

**Hello! First of all, I'd like to say I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School started and my teacher really hates me. Second of all, I'd like to say thank you for your reviews XD And now for the 4th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson *sighs sadly***

**Chapter 4 Percy's P.O.V**

She reminded me of a rose without thorns. Beautiful, sweet, delicate, and harmless.

With her perfect golden locks and sparkling grey eyes and sunny smile, you could see all that just by looking at her. As I walked home from the Ball, she flashed through mind in the best way possible. How she greeted me with a smile, how she tried to teach me how to dance, how she didn't seem to mind when I stepped on her toes, how she took me out to the gardens, and finally, how she kissed me back.

Everything was perfect. I didn't have a care in the world. She was just so...different. I was so lost in thought I ran into a tree.

"OW!"

I got up a bit dazed and kept going along the path that led to my house.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I got up and looked in the mirror. Sure enough there was a nice big bruise on my head. '_Stupid tree'_. I got dressed and headed down stairs. When I got to the kitchen Monica was cooking breakfast, and James and Thomas were sitting at the small table.

"Good morning." I said bluntly.

Thomas looked up and smiled. "How was your night with the princess?" He said teasingly.

"Good" I said.

He looked at me for a few minutes before gasping and saying,

"You kissed her didn't you."

"No." I lied.

"Uh-huh"

"Shut up."

"So you did?"

"Leave me alone."

"Breakfast is ready!" My adopted mother called.

I ate as fast as I could and was about to leave when Thomas called from behind me,

"Where are you going? To the castle?"

I simply rolled my eyes and he smiled.

oOoOoOoOo

I walked through the woods heading towards the small hut that Annabeth liked to go, in hopes of seeing her. When I reached the door I decided to knock. There was some noise from inside, then the door opened and Annabeth emerged. She smiled.

"Percy!"

"Hi"

"Oh my goodness Percy, what did you do to your head?" She said as she moved my hair with her hand to see the bruise on my head.

"Oh... I, uh, kinda, ran into a tree." I said sheepishly. She laughed.

"Come in, I'll make you some tea and get you some ice."

She took my hand and led me inside.

**I know it's really short, but I'll have a new chapter up soon! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

**Hey guys, i know I said I would update but I broke my arm the other day so...yeah.**

**Again so sorry I hate having a broken arm too.**

**I love you so much much it hurts (literally)**

**Love From,**

**Moonbeam Ray**


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth

**I'm back baby! Did you miss me? I sure missed you guys. You are sooo awesome. I'm so sorry I haven't posted but it is really hard to type with one hand. I can't even tell you how happy I am to be back from my break -no pun intended-. I posted a Percabeth one-shot, be sure to check it out! This chapter is Percabeth garenteed!  
Again love you so much. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Annabeth POV**

I was happy and surprised when I found Percy knocking on my hut door. I took his hand and led him inside. His hand felt so right in my hand, so perfect. I'll admit I blushed a bit on the contact. I didn't really want to let go but I did as I went to make some tea like I said I would. He sat down at the small wooden table. As I made his tea the silence started to drive me crazy, so I decided to start some small talk.

"So...how are you?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for asking such a dumb question.

"Good, and yourself?" He asked politely. I smiled, he's such a gentleman.

"Good." I replied.

Then we were back to the awkward silence. I continued stirring the herbs in the cup of hot water, when I remembered that I'd said I'd get him some ice for that head injury of his. I honestly don't know why I said that, since I didn't actually have any ice at the hut. Hopefully he'd just forget about it. I finished with his tea and handed it to him, he smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he took the cup.

"You're welcome."

I sat down in the chair across from him. We made eye contact for a split second before he blushed and looked down at his cup of tea. I decided to make another attempt to strike up a conversation.

"So Percy,'' He looked up. "When did you run into that tree?" _Another brilliant question by Annabeth._ What is with me, I'm supposed to be smart!

"Uh...last night." He replied looking back down at his tea.

I pondered that for a moment. If it was last night he must've ran into it on his way home. I would've paid money to see that, but I didn't say that out loud of course. That would be rude. And mother always frowned upon bad manners. I wonder how he could've possibly not seen a tree. It must have been really dark, that or Percy is a lot more dense then I thought he was. Since he hasn't telling me any more I decided not to press the matter, it's not like it involves me or anything.

He cleared his throat."Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"No, you decide."

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's go ride horses" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I hadn't ridden a horse since I was left with only my step-mother, since it was my parents who would take me out on the palace trails. I was probably way out of practice but I thought it would be fun and Percy was obviously excited about it.

"Alright, let's ride." I said smiling.

We exited the hut and headed towards the palace stables where we -obviously- kept the horses. I had a trail in mind, it was my favourite when I was little.

"Do you have a horse?" I asked him, since he was so excited about riding I figuered he must've ridden before.

" Yeah, I do. His name is Blackjack. I found in the woods a few years ago, I saved him from a bear."

"Whoa, I'm impressed." That was not a lie. It's not everyday someone saves a horse from a bear. "I have a horse too. Well, one that I would always ride when I was younger. I haven't ridden since my parents died. Anyway her name is Tina." I said

"Oh." He said.

After that it was silence but the awkward silence like earlier, it was a comfortable silence.

oOoOoOoOo

" Here we are, the glorious stables." I said. He laughed.

" So where's Tina?" He asked

"The third stall to the left, she's the brown one."

He walked over and unlatched the stall door. Out trotted Tina. To be honest I really had missed riding her but I wasn't really aloud to ride because according to my step-mother it wasn't proper princess etiquette. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Percy got the horses ready so fast I couldn't keep track of his hands. they flew as he adjusted the riens. When he finished -in record- time, I was starting the get a bit nervous I hadn't ridden in a long time and it was obvious Percy's skills were prime.

"Come on Annabeth." He had already mounted his horse, one named Kipper. He was waiting for me. I slowly mounted, careful not to fall and make a fool out of myself. Once I'd mounted we exited the stables. I was really excited about the whole idea of riding again. but I was also worried about getting caught by my evil step-mother. I was not supposed to ride horses and I was definately not supposed to be hanging around with a villager. But Percy was great company. He was a great..._friend?_

_What am I to him? What is he to me? I care about him, that's for sure. We kissed, but does it mean anything?_ I was confused. Which confused me even more. I wasn't supposed to be confused. I was supposed to know. _You're giving yourself a headache Annabeth._ I scolded myself. I looked back over at Percy clearly enjoying himself. He looked so handsome on a horse, like a knight in shining armour._ My_ knight in shining armour. He looked over and caught me staring. Busted.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

I tried to say something but my mind was blank. My mouth was agape trying to formulate words. But nothing came. _Dammit!_

"Close your mouth Annabeth, you'll catch flies." He said smirking. I could feel the blush rising into my cheeks. He laughed at my expretion so it must have been bad.

"Shut up." I muttered. He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"So should I show you the trail my parents used to take me on?" I asked ready to change the subject.

" Sure."

"Okay then. Follow me."

And we trotted on over to the trail.

oOoOoOoOo

Out on the trails , laughing with Percy at my side seemed to be a dream come true. But it also seemed to end too quickly. The sun went down fast and it was time for us to head back. Percy said he had to help his family prepare for dinner. The royal staff would probably start to look for me if I didn't get back, so we turned around back towards civilization.

" I had fun today Annabeth. Thanks." Percy said, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled "I had fun too. I don't really ever show anyone those trails, they're kind of my childhood. But if I could only ever show one person, I'm glad it was you." I said. And I meant every word.

He blushed. "I'm glad it was me too. I'd much rather ride horses with you then wondering around aimlessly around the streets of Sireynid looking for a good bargin on food." He said

I found myself often forgetting that Percy was a villager, he had to find his food and earn his money. It made me feel pretty snobby. I had a feast every meal, the most expensive designer dresses, I was living in a freaking castle, but I still found myself feeling like I was the unfortunate one. Percy made it easy for me to forget that his life was full of troubles. He always seemed so bright and happy, you'd think he had it all. But he didn't. He didn't know his real family, he had to fight to survive, he had to work all day just to earn a couple of coins, but he was a great person. Much better then I'd ever be.

"Well I'm glad we got to do this." I said smiling.

"Yeah, me too."

I was thinking about Percy's hard life, and then an idea came to my head. I wasn't going to tell Percy though. I wanted it to be a surprise. Before we knew it the castle came into view. The castle looked very grand, but if you then looked down at the village it was quite saddening.

We arrived at the stables and put the horses back in their stalls. I had just close Tina's stall door and when I turned I was face to face with Percy. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles and my knees felt like they were going to buckle. Just then I realised just how close we were. I found myself leaning forward, as if being pulled by some magical force. I saw that Percy was doing the same. Then our lips collided. It was just as amazing as the first one, if not more. My hands went up and I tangled my fingers with his messy black hair. His hands resting on my hips. I don't know how long we stood there. But when he broke apart I was hungry for more. Percy blushed and looked down.

"Well I should get going, long walk home." He said.

"Yeah, well I'll see you around then." I said smiling.

He looked back up at me with those beautiful green eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

"Thanks again Annabeth." He flashed me another smile. Then walked out of the stables and down towards the village. I watched his form until it disapeared. I stood there for a few moments, awestruck. We kissed. Again. At that moment I decided something. Something very important.

I was in love with Percy Jackson.

**YAY! There's your chapter, I told you there'd be Percabeth! Okay did anyone catch the '****_Nypolian_****_Dynamite_****' reference? Put the answer in your reviews and the ones who got it right will be announced in the next chapter. I hope you guys licked it. Please tell me what you thought of it! Reviews always make me happy, if you think there's something I should work on, TELL ME! **

**Big thanks to kari0104, she's awesome! Check her out!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in future chapters! Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed! Also, I'll be updating nicknames soon aswell. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Moonbeam Ray**

..


	7. Chapter 7 Percy

**Hello my darlings! Sorry the last few chapters have been kinda suckish but I promise this one will be better. I know I've been slacking off a bit on the updates but the thing is there are 7 people in my family and only 1 computer. I have 2 older brothers 2 little sisters and 2 parents. And since I'm the middle kid, I don't get the upper hand in argument s over the computer. But now I've decided to type up my updates at the library(loophole!) So you should be expecting more frequent updates especially sice I just got let out of school for Christmas break. Halilluah!( I don't know how to spell that and I'm too lazy to look it up so sorry!) And know what you actually want to read... the story, duh!**

Percy's POV Chapter 7

I turn in bed. I can't seem to drift into subconciousness. Thoughts flood my mind and inable my mind to turn off and let me sleep. The events of the day before clog my mindstream. I don't know what evil spirit posessed me to just turn and leave like that but I did, and now regret it quite a bit. After hours of tossing and turning I finaly except the fact that sleep is out of the question. I quietly slip out of bed and out of the house unnoticed.

I walk around town hoping to get that blonde haired grey eyed girl out of my mind. Even though in the back of my mind I know there's no use. I take in my surronding and notice that alot was changed since my childhood. It's relitivly quiet at night in Sireynid, the streets are dim with no light comming from either the shops, houses, or sky. I stop on the corner of the butcher shop and the candy store. I remember a time where the town and it's outskirts were full of color and light wheather it was night or day. Now it's always dark and grey. That's one of the reasons I'd like to escape to the woods. At least out in the woods there's the color of the trees and the plants and the occasional stream.

I stand there for a few moment unmoving, deep in thought. I get a tingling feeling in the back of my neck like someone was watching me. I turn but see no one. The only other people onthe streets were the people that had no choice to be there-meaning they were homeless. I was quite certain that it wasn't one of them that ha given me that feeling. They were all asleep. I shrugged it off and told myself it was nothing. But i couldn't shake the feeling that i was being followed...

I decided to head home. The sun was coming up and soon my family would be waking up. I didn't want them to worry if they found that I wasn't there. I hadn't left a note or anything. I turned and started my walk back up the hill towards my home. As I walked I could've sworn that I heard footsteps behind me, and everytime I stopped, the footsteps would stop too. But whenever I turned I found nothing. It was starting to creep me out a bit, so I quickened my pace hoping to get home faster. i hadn't realized How cold I was until I lost the feeling in my toes making it kind of hard to walk. After i while my house finaly came into view. I walked up the long windey dirt road that was my driveway. i went to the side door hoping to make my entry less noticable. I turn the lock in the door and was about to enter when I heard I twig snap behind me. I whipppd around. i walked towards where the sound had come from. As I approached my heart started beating in my ears. I got to where I thought the sound had come from but yet again found nothing. I turned and ran for the door. There was something there. I was sure of it. How could it have disapeared in the time it took for me to get there? It was too wierd for words. I tiptoed through the small kitchen and to the small set of wrickity old stairs. I tried to go as quietly as possible but the floor boards creaked and moaned under my feet.

I reached my bedroom and went over to my nightstand where my sword lied. I hadn't used my sword in a long time. Probably not since I was 9 years old. Back then the kingdom had been attacked a few times because bandids wanted the money the kingdom held. But it was always well protected and no enemies actually got into the kingdom, but my adopted father gave me the sword anyways saying that if I ever needed it, I would have it. I didn't know what he meant by that. But Thomas taugt me how to do swordplay and sometimes we'd spar, or pretend to protect the kingdom from terrors and save the princess. But now the kingdom was worth nothing. No one would want to attack, they wouldn't have gotten any glory for it either.

Looking at the sword I felt as though I'd need it sometime soon. And I didn't like it. I heard shuffling from James' and Monica's roomand figuered they must be getting up. Thomas would be getting up soon too. I took out my sheath and strapped my sword around my waist. My gut was telling me to take it, yet i had no idea as to why

oOoOoOoOo

It was the afternoon when I heard I knock at the door. i was the only one home at the time. James and Thomas had gone down to the textiles shop about 3 hours before, and Monica had gone to town to do some trading. I opened the door to see something that surprised me quite a bit. Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said a bit flustered. " what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I came to visit." She said simply. "I wanted to come and se you. I think our last meeting seemed a bit... " she seemed to be searchimg for the right word. "Unfinished." Was the word she settled on.

"Oh, yeah" I said suddenly blushing. I noticed a small blush rise to her cheeks aswell. There was an aawkward moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Do you need any help today." She said

"No."

She looked down and noticed my sword.

"Would you like to spar?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'd love to." I replied smiling

We went out to the front yard, where thomas and I would go when we were little. I'd never seen a girl figt before but didn't dare under-estimate her. She'd already proven to me that she was really tough. she drew her dagger. It takes great skill to handle a dagger, she must be good, I thought to myself. Wwe circled eachother a bit then she lunged at me. I side stepped. We went on countering eachothers attacks, I strike, she'd parried. I enjoyed myself alot up until the point where things went terribly wrong. We were still sparring when I heard a voice ring out.

"Now what do you think you're doing?"

We both froze. We turned to see the queen in all her evilness. They must've sent scouts out or something. That must've been what I was hearing earlier. I cursed under my breath. This was bad.

**Cliff! I feel so evil! And just so you know, none of you found the 'Nypolian Dynamite' reference so none of you win. But since I'm nice I'll tell you the answer. It was the fact that Annabeth's horse is named Tina, as in Nypolian's lama. I should be updating soon! **

**Luv ya, **

**Mb Ray**


	8. Chapter 8 Annabeth

**Hello? You guys still there? Good. So sorry about the wait but I got a beta and now I'm rewriting my chapters. So... Enjoy!**

"_Now what do you think your doing?"_

Oh no. I know that voice. That horrid, voice that I dread hearing. I should've been more carefu. This is my fault. I turn slowly, not wanting to face that monster that I knew was waiting behind me. I look her in the eyes not wanting to give her the pleasure of scaring me. She had a smug look on her ugly face as if she was happy to have a reason to punish me. I honestly didn't care if she hurt me or did what ever she thought was 'suitable'. I just prayed that she wouldn't hurt Percy. Not him, he didn't deserve it. It was my fault, I got him into this mess.

She stepped forward. Paused a moment before saying,

"Annabeth," She it in sickly sweet voice that sent a chill down m spine. "what is this... this _creature_ that you are associating with? And what, my dearest Annabeth, are you doing outside of the castle?" I didn't answer "Tell me! NOW!"

I took a deep breath. "This is Percy." Even I could hear how frail I sounded, that made her smile unpleasantly. I cleared my throat. "I came down to visit him." Not bothering to lie, knowing it would just get me into more trouble, not to mention Percy. Her eyes widened.

"Ah," She nodded and turned to Percy. "Percy, are you aware of what class you are in this kingdom? Pesant! You are not to be associated with anyone of class of a greater level, which means you can not touch Annabeth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." He said quietly.

"Good." She turned tot he guards "Guards, take him to the dungon."

"NO! Please don't." I said before I could stop myself. I was fully aware that if you were sent to the dungon, your future wasn't bright. The queen turned to face me.

"Sorry darling." She said laughing.

oOoOoOoOo

I was roughly tossed into my bedroom. The first thing I noticed was that my pasage was sealed. There goes the escape plan that I'd formed on the way up here. Percy was dragged down to the dungon and I was stuck in my room. I couln't help it tears started to fall from my eyes, as much as I tried to force them back they kept comming and comming until my wracked with sobs. I managed to calm down enough to clear my thoughts. I needed a plan, I always had a plan. And I was going to keep it that way. I sat down on my plush four post bed and ran my hands along the velvet douvet cover. suddenly I heard a sound that made my head jerk upwards.

I ran over to my balconie to see to see two guards pulling Percy to the dungon entrence. _No, no, no! _I thougt to myself. _Think Annabeth think!_ Just then a plan sprouted in my mind. A crazy plan but plan none the less. I wasn't sure weather it would work or not, but it was worth a try. I'd have to take action before they killed Percy. I sprang from my bed and rushed to the door. I knocked on my door knowing that the guard on duty was Clarisse LaRue, a friend of mine. She's big and beefy and really scary. But I find that she can be a really good friend. The door opened just enough to see her face, er, helmet.

"What?"

"I need a favour." She waited.

"Can you cause some sort of distraction. I need enough time to get out of the castle boundries, they sealed my passage."

"Why? Lover boy's in the dungons."

"I know that but I need to get down to the village and tell his family. I have a plan." I tried to ignore the fact that she called Percy 'Lover Boy'.

"A plan you say...? Alright, I'm in. But first you need to tell me the plan." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her arrogance.

"I need to get down to the village to get Percy's brother. I need his help to get him out alive. But Clarisse we don't have much time. Please, help"

"One distraction is comming right up." She winked then left down the corridor. I sighed with relieve.

"Phase one complete." I muttered to myself. "Now commence phase two."

I took a deep breath and ran out through the palace grounds. Clarisse's distraction must have worked because I didn't run into a single guard but I could hear yelling in the distance and reconized the voice to belong to Clarisse. I smiled in spite of myself. I slowed down a bit went a reached the entrance to the dungons knowing that somewhere down there was Percy. I froze dead in my tracks when I heard a blood chilling scream come from down there. I tried to covince myself that it wasn't Percy and that he was fine. I kept running telling myself the faster I got to the village the faster I could save Percy.

I took the route I knew best, the one through the forest. I ran and ran my lungs burning. It didn't help that I was wearing floor leagth ball gown. It was the reqired attire for royalty, according to my step-mother. I passed my hut barle even noticing it at all my mind was too focused on my plan. Finally I reached the edge of the village. But the running wasn't over yet. Percy's house was on the opposite side of the town, over the hill. I paused a moment to catch my breath then took off running again.

I weaved through the crowd as best as could. Trying to move quikley but also trying not to seem rude. Finally the crowd thined out as I got closer to the house. I reached to base of the hill and gaze up at the house. _Here it goes._ I said to myself. I ran up the hill and scrambled up the creaky old stpes and onto the porch. I knocked franticly, I realized there may not be anyone home. The sun was setting now, they should be home. They were probaly having dinner wondering where their youngest son was. They were probably worried and I felt bad for bringing such bad news. I heard some movment from inside and faced the door as it opened.

In the doorway stood a young man that I reconized to be the one I met a few days before when I saw Percy in town. That was his adoptive brother. Oh but what was his name? I couldn't remember...Thomas! That was it, Thomas. He looked at me and hastily bowed.

"Good evening Princess. Percy's not here." He said, probably thinking I came looking for him.

"Yes I know. That's why I'm here. Thomas, I need you to stay calm to what I'm about say." He nodded.

"I was here earlier today, with Percy. I'm really sorry, but the queen found out and took him to the dungons.

His eyes widened and he started shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came.

I continued. "I need you to come with me. I have a plan to help him, but I need you to listen."

"O-okay."

I told him my plan. I'll admit there were a few flaws and was certainly dangerouse but Thomas still agreed. I assumed it was the older brother instincts kicking in. That will to protect your younger siblings. Even if Percy wasn't his real little brother. I thought thatwas really sweet of him.

"Should I tell my parents?" He inquired.

"Yeah, go ahead."

He ran inside, but I sort of could hear what they were saying. It wemt a little something like this.

Thomas: Mom, Dad the princess is here and Percy's captured I got to go.

Mr. Newman: What? What happened.

Thomas: He was caught with the princess and taken to the dungons

Mrs. Newman:Be careful.

Thomas:Don't worry mom. We'll be home soon

He ran back over to me, standing in the threshold.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Of course." He replied.

And we were off.

**Please review my one-shot. PLEASE!**

**Thanks, Ray**


	9. Chapter 9 Percy

**Wow. It's been a really long time since I last updated. Like a whole month. Sorry about that guys, but I've just been incredibly busy lately and I had a bit of writers block. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

** Enjoy the new chappie:)**

**Chapter 9 Percy's POV**

The stone steps were cold against my bare feet. The guards had taken my shoes and my shirt at the hatchet door before starting down the winding stairwell. We'd passed probably a hundred cells so far but I still had no clue as to where they were taking me. The dungeon was more full then it should have been, but the queen liked punishing villagers weather they did a crime or not. I could hear the prisoners moaning and yelling nonsense words at the guards, but they would simply hit the cell door with their sword and the prisoner would shut up.

There was no lighting except some sputtering torches on the walls. The place was very dimly light making it hard to make out any details. My heart was beating loudly in my chest, I could only hope that no one could hear it. I was suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm and thrown into an unoccupied cell. Before shutting the door one of the guards poked his in.

"You better just punch in, shut up, and punch out or I've got every right to kill you." He barked at me. He exited the cell and slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone in a cold cell, scared. I could hear a bit of commotion in the distance but I could only wonder what it could be. After the guards had left the prisoners had quieted down, so there was an eerie silence settled upon the occupants.

oOoOoOoOo

I was laying on my back trying to get some sleep but it didn't come. I few hours before I'd been given and old pair of prisoner attire. It smelled like blood and I'd found a tooth in the pocket. The fabric was thin and scratchy, making it impossible to get in a comfortable position. I didn't know whether or not it was night time seeing that there was no windows, but since there was nothing else to do I thought it would do me some good to get some rest. I wondered where Annabeth was, what she was doing, if she was okay or not. I wondered if my family knew where I was, if they were worried, if something had happened to them. I wondered if I'd ever get out of the dungeon, if I'd ever see daylight, if I'd ever kiss Annabeth again.

I was so absorbed in thought I didn't hear the guards coming until the cell door was swung open and a buff man wearing a plumed helmet stepped in with three guards.

"Jackson, come with us." The one with the plumed helmet said. I stood and one of the guards shoved me out the door. The plumed helmet one was walking in front of me while two guards stood one at each of my sides the other was walking behind me. The guards were all pointing their spears at me as we walked, daring me to do something tricky. We walked through the dungeon and down a long hallway that came to a dead end. The plumed one stepped forward and pushed one of the bricks and suddenly the wall opened up to reveal yet another corridor.

We stepped through and we kept walking.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I knew that I probably shouldn't have said anything but the question kept nagging me and it was worth the shot. The plumed one turned to face and leaned in so his face was about an inch from mine.

"Hell." He said before chuckling. The guards laughed along with him, It was kind of terrifying.

We kept walking and walking until we reached a door with a big brass knob and lock. The guard on my right stepped forward with a key and handed it to Mr. Plume, he shoved it in the slot and turned it until a click was heard. They then lead me through the doorway and up a spiral staircase. When we reached the top we stood in a tower at the top of the castle. The plumed one turned towards me.

"I'm Luke. It's my pleasure to have you prepared for you execution." He said grinning. I decided not to reply. Instead I looked out the window. I reconized the view of the village. The thing that was strange about the tower was that in the middle of it was a table with ropes all mangled up.

I wondered what it was for and I was going to ask but didn't, I realized I probably didn't want to know.

oOoOoOoOo

I was having a panic attack. They hooked me up to the device on the table. They tied me down with all ropes. The man with the plumed helmet had taken his helmet off and I could see a nasty scar on his face. He walked over to where I lay and chuckled.

"Scared, are you?" He said

"No." I said, trying to convince myself more than him.

"You should be." His cold blue eyes narrowed. Making him look pretty menacing.

He walked over behind the table and out of my line of vision. I could hear him riffling around for something. He walked back over holding a tube, but at the end of the tube it looked like a spear tip. He looked me in the eyes and smirked, he then jabbed the tip into my forearm. I let out a small yelp of surprise. He walked back around the table again. He came back around holding another long tube with a spear tip. He walked over a stuck it into my other arm. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream, I was not going to give him that kind of satisfaction.

I tried to distract myself from the pain by looking around the small circular room. We were at the top of a tower. There was a window that wrapped around the room, with a small pillar every three feet or so. The room was made entirely out of brown stone. As I looked out the window I could tell that the tower room was on the west side of the castle, considering the angle of where the village stood. I could see the textiles shop where my brother and father work, I could see the bakery where I used to play when I was younger, I could see the market where I would make trades to feed the family. And if I tried hard enough I could see my house, on top of one of the many hills that ringed Sireynid. The small home was slightly covered by some trees, and if you didn't already know that there was a house there you probably wouldn't see it.

I looked down at my arm and I could see and feel blood trickling down to my fingertips. But Luke wasn't finished yet. He walked over to some sort of contraption. There were wires and such all tangled together. With a sickening feeling in my stomach, I noticed that all of the wires were connected to the tubes that had been stabbed into me. This brought on a wave of terrifying thoughts. I tried to push them all aside though, I knew I couldn't show any weakness. Not here, not now.

Luke flipped a few levers. I didn't know what he was going to do but he was clearly enjoying himself. Suddenly the machine revved to life and I felt a burning feeling coursing through my body. I knew that the machine was causing it. I felt like I was being dipped in a lava pit, with no escape.

I let out a scream. The pain blurred my vision and I couldn't think strait. I couldn't remember where I was, or who I was. The pain was too much. Suddenly the pain subsided. I took a ragged breath. My vision and my thoughts cleared. Luke walked toward me. He stood over my weakened body and smiled.

"Are you scared now, Percy?" He said, already knowing the answer.

But I mustered up all my strength to give him one worded reply.

"No" My voice came out quiet and raspy. But I knew he'd heard it.

"We'll see about that." He turned and walked back to the device and turned a knob. Pain shot through me. It was a different kind of pain this time though. Instead of a burning throbbing kind of pain, it was a sharp and excruciating kind of pain. Like bolts of lightning being shot through me. I could hear Luke laughing as I screamed. I felt the pain with every morsel of my being. I felt as if the pain was slowly tearing my molecules away from each other. The pain eventually subsided as it did before, leaving me feeling like I was only half alive, as if part of me was dead making me feel incomplete.

Luke walked over to the table and untied all of the ropes that were holing me down. I wanted to jump up and make a mad dash for the door, but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open so that was not going to happen.

**Meh. Okay now the important thing that I was going to say is that this is not going to be as long as some of you might think. I have the whole plot planned out in my head and it will only take about 13 chapters. Sorry if this disapoints anyone.**

**Now I'm not going to say that I'll update soon because anytime I do, something happens and it delays the updating process. So I'm just going to say, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~ray**


	10. Chapter 10 Annabeth

**That took longer than I thought. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! UNCLE RICK DOES!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 Percy**

It seemed that the village was against me. The streets were extremely crowded and the people seemed to be less willing to move out of the way. At first I tried to be civil and polite with them but that didn't work out so well, so in the end I was yelling and pushing, desperately trying to get to Percy. The only person in the world that I was sure loved me. When he came into my world, he filled it with colour, light, hope and love. And I wasn't letting him get away from me.

Thomas and I pushed through masses of villagers but they were extra stubborn. I was starting to lose faith in my plan. If we couldn't get to Percy in time all would be lost for me. It was getting quite tiresome running through the crowded streets, then suddenly I had an idea.

"Thomas!" I called over to him. He turned to face me. "Do you know how to get to the village stables from here?"

"Yeah it's a few blocks away, just past the blacksmith shop."

"We have to get there. We can take some horses up to the castle. It'll be faster and easier."

"Alright. Follow me."

He turned in the direction of the stables and began pushing his way through the busting streets. I followed behind him, still worried about Percy but a little more confident. I felt bad about walking past starving beggers and not giving them anything, but I was set on saving Percy and I was not going to let anything or anyone stop me. It took a lot of hollering and shoving but we finally made it to the stables. Thomas and I ran inside.

"You take that one." He said pointing to a pitch black one. "His name is Blackjack. He's Percy's horse, he's really well trained and very fast."

"Okay. Which one are you taking?"

"That one." He said as he pointed to one on the far left. "Festus. He's mine. We used to keep them up at the house but they get more attention down here."

"Oh, Percy told me about his horse, when we went riding."

"Yeah, he's real proud of that pain in the ass." Thomas said with a slight grin.

I smiled, then remembered why I was here. "We should get going. I don't know how long Percy has."

"Okay then. Mount up."

I swung my leg over Blackjack's back and he nickered. I looked to my left and saw that Thomas was mounted and ready to go. I tugged on the reins, and Blackjack rose up on his hind legs before bolting out of the stable.

I kept my eyes locked on the castle as we drew closer and closer. The villagers all scrambled out of the way, trying not to get plowed over by the two horses. I steered Blackjack and he obeyed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thomas on Festus. He looked like he wanted to get to the castle just as much as I wanted to. I realized that unlike me, Percy had other people in this world that loved him. They may not have been his real family but they still cared. A lot.

"Where do you think he is?" Thomas called out, derailing my train of thought. "The palace is huge. He could be anywhere." He looked devastated. As if he hadn't noticed before just how big the grounds where. Though I didn't know exactly where he was being kept, I had a pretty good idea.

"I'm pretty sure he's being kept in the west tower. That's where they bring _serious offenders. _The only problem is, I'm not entirely sure how to get in. I'm sure it would be heavily guarded." I called over the wind. My mind was reeling with possible entrances, but none of them seemed like they'd work. I knew that even if we got in, there was always the challenge of getting out. But I told myself that we'd cross that bridge when we came to it. As we approached the castle, I tried to keep from thinking about what they may have done to Percy. As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to keep the gruesome thoughts from crossing my mind. Spine-chilling images flashed around in my brain. Percy, all bloody and broken. It was horrendous. I blinked hard. Trying to erase the terror of it all.

When I opened my eyes I no longer saw the ghastly images, instead, I saw beautiful memories of Percy. Like when we went riding, I thought of him laughing and making me laugh. Which was something no one had managed to do in a long time. That made me all the more determined to find him.

We were almost to the palace gates now. Closer, closer, closer. I thought that there would be guards, but when we reached the gates, we found none. Then I remembered that Clarisse had caused a distraction, and it probably lured the guards away from the gates. _Note to self: Never underestimate Clarisse and her intelligence. _I thought to myself. Because there were no guards we just rode on through the gates and up on through the grounds. We passed the shrubbery, that the queen insisted on clipping in the shape of rabbits. Why? I haven't a clue.

Just beyond that was the royal gardens, one of my favourite places on the grounds. At the very center of the gardens was a large stone fountain that poured silver liquid. My parents had never let me touch the liquid, as a child I never understood why. But when I was older it was explained to me that the liquid that dripped from the fountain was called _επουλωθούν_ meaning heal. Legend said that the liquid could cure any wound, if the patient was brought to the fountain soon enough. Because our kingdom was never one to get involved in wars and battles, the fountains power had never been proven. At the moment I didn't know that the fountains power was going to be tested soon enough.

At long last, Thomas and I reached the big oak castle doors. I dismounted Blackjack, I saw Thomas doing the same with Festus.

"Take them over by that stone wall, we can tie their reins and we can come get them when we're finished." Thomas said and he pointed over to a stone wall that lined the grounds. The place that he was pointing was concealed by a big willow tree, so if anyone passed they wouldn't see them unless they looked closely.

"Perfect." I replied.

oOoOoOoOo

Thomas and I crept down the long palace corridors. Trying our best to keep quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to ourselves. I couldn't hear anything, but a little thing called paranoia kept my heart racing. At every corner I was expecting an ambush. At every creaking floorboard I was expecting guards to come rushing from all directions. The only thing that kept my from losing my head was the thought of Percy. I needed to get to him. I needed to make sure he was okay.

As we made our way through the castle, I started to hear voices. This made panic swell up inside me._ What if we got caught? What would happen then? _Thomas seemed to notice this.

"Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly.

But I couldn't help but worry about it. We were too far away to make out exact words. But there was something troubling about those voices. They seemed almost...familiar. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. But it kept nagging me. I noticed that the voices seemed to be getting closer. I shot Thomas a panicked glance. We both ducked behind some pillars and watched the men walk by. One had blond hair with a plumed helmet tucked under his arm. He had a jagged scar that ran down the side of his face. Making him look a whole lot more intimidating. Something about him made my skin crawl. Almost like I had bad memories associated with him. But I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. The others face was hidden under a mask. Their conversation was spoken in hushed tones, making it obvious that they didn't want to be heard. But I was curious. Unfortunately i was only able to catch little snippets of their conversation.

"-don't need to worry."

"-know where he is?"

"-preparing for exile."

"-gather the people."

"-need the public."

Then they passed and their voices faded away. Their words left me shell-shocked. Even though the words were jumbled up inside my head I had a pretty good idea as to what they were discussing.

I looked over at Thomas. He too seemed to have put the pieces together.

"We have to hurry." He said. Speaking my thoughts.

We bolted down the hall. I had a map of the castle in my head. But that was all we had for guidence. We took a few wrong turns and ended up in the dining hall and we were forced to back track. By the time we reached a winding staircase the sun was already setting. We a lot less time than I thought. As we ran up the stone steps my legs started to hurt and my lungs started to burn. There was hell a lot of stairs. Suddenly a bone chilling scream split through the air. Making me jump. With terrifying realization one thing crossed my mind. Percy.

Thomas seemed to be having the same thoughts because he glanced at me with wide eyes and then mouthed: _Percy. _Simultaneously, we shot up the remaining steps. As we neared the top another screech chilled my blood.

_What are they doing to him? _My frazzled thought. Another scream, and another, and another. I couldn't take it. I pressed my ear up against the door and tried to hear anything else that might help us save him. But nothing came.

To my surprise there weren't any guards. But the door was locked. As I listened, I was able to make out the humming of some sort of device. The sound would go up and another cry of pain would erupt from the camber. I felt so useless, not being able to help him.

Then all at once, the sound stopped. The humming, the screaming, everything. I took this as an opening for us. Thomas rammed his shoulder against the door and it flew opened. I ran inside. The sight I saw was worse than a bloody body. He was gone.

I tried to hold back a sob.

"What?!" Thomas cried "He was just here! I heard him! Where in the name of all things good could they have taken him!" I gazed across the room and I noticed something that I hadn't before. I small wooden door in the corner. It was just tall enough for a person to walk through if they ducked their head. And the frame was quite narrow.

My voice didn't seem to be working. So I pointed across the room, and waited for Thomas to notice. When he did, his eyes narrowed, and he spoke.

"You don't think that they..." He trailed off. But I knew what he meant.

I walked over to the door. Thomas on my heels.

"Do you think that you can open it?" He asked.

I tried the knob. Locked. Thomas tried banging on it like with the other door but this one seemed to be a bit more sturdy. We tried numerous times to get that damn door opened, but never prevailed. A single tear made its way down my cheek and my throat grew tight. I slid down the wall and tried to regain my composure. I took a shaky breath. It took me a good ten minutes but I was able to sort out my thoughts. Everything came together and a light bulb went off in my head.

"Thomas, we need to get down to the village."

"Why?"

"Remember the men in the hallway said something about a public exicution?" He nodded slowly, stating to understand what I was getting at. "Well, if we get down to the village in time, we came stop the exicution. But we'll need to go now. Are you with me?"

"Definitely."

oOoOoOoOo

The moon was high in the sky as Thomas and I rode down towards the village. As we passed the bakery I saw that sign had been posted that decreed that everyone was to gather in the city circle at noon the following day. We had that long to figure out every little detail and make sure that it was fool proof. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to curl up in Percy's arms, wrap my arms around his neck, breath in his scent, and kiss him. But I couldn't do that unless my plan succeed.

As we rode onward toward the Newman home, I couldn't help but wonder that if Percy and I survived this, we could have a future together. I dismissed the thought though, I needed to focus on what was happening right now. If not then there was no chance of that happening.

_Focus Annabeth, focus. _I told myself

**Tada! That was the longest chapter for this story, 2,236 words! I would like to apologize for my lack of updating but I'm just a very busy person and I don't have my own computer. So... sorry. To those who are waiting for "M Long Lost Younger Brother" to be posted, I'll do that as soon as I'm finished with this story. And this story will probably only go up to 13 chapters anyways. PLEASE REVIEW! Can we try for 50...?**

**I love you all sooooooooooo much**

**~Ray**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vv**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

** vvvvvvv**

** v**


	11. Chapter 11 Percy

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but this time I have an excuse! My class took our annual field trip and this year we went to ALASKA! I had so much fun up there! The only bad part was the fact that there was no internet. At all. At least not we stayed. It was only after we got there that I remembered that I completely forgot to tell you guys why I wasn't updating. For that I'm so sorry! But now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does. (Such a cute disclaimer!) **

Chapter 11 Percy

The scariest thing in the world is knowing exactly how, where, and when, you are going to die but still having no way to prevent it from happening. It's even scarier when the time actually arrives.

It's honestly amazing how much can change in a matter of weeks. Sitting in my cell in the castle dungeons, I knew that even though I was going to die, at least I'd gotten the chance to experience something that I never thought I would. Love. It had only been I matter of weeks but somehow that beautiful grey eyed girl had me completely smitten. I knew it was only a matter of time before the guards would come to get me and take me to the city circle to be executed. A horrible feeling sank into the pit of stomach at that thought.

The optamistic side of me kept thinking that there was still a sliver of hope left. I tried to extinguish that foolish ray of hope. It was pointless to keep feeding myself lies. I only had a small amount of time left to live and sooner or later I would have to come out and face the reality of the situation. As I paced my cell floor, contemplating the possibilities, I barley noticed when the guards came around to give us our lunch. Of course my stomach was far too knotted to allow me to eat. I'm not sure who would even want to eat that stuff anyway. It looked like a pile of beatle dung to me. Maybe it was. I won't ever be sure. The other residences devoured the meal though. Desperate to fill their starving stomachs. That reminded me of all the villagers. I wondered for the umptienth time what my family was doing. Were they going to attend the execution? Or would they stay home, not wanting to see my head being lopped off?

Then I wondered about Annabeth. What was she doing? Was she in the castle right now? Locked in her bedroom? Was she being punished? I prayed to god that that wasn't the case. It was okay if they hurt me. But hurting her was crossing the line. Suddenly I heard the clunking sound of heavy footsteps. I knew that it was the guards coming to get me. The sound of their footsteps was followed by the sound of jingling keys. Then the door flew opened. Two guards marched in, followed by Sir Scar Face himself.

He chuckled. "Are you scared now?" He inquired.

"No." I answered definitely.

"What a foolish answer. You know Percy, the world is a pretty cruel place. Eventually it will ware you down, like it does everyone. But seeing that you only have an hour or so to live, I'll be nice and let you think that your brave and strong. When in reality, you're just another body to dispose of." He smirked.

"Well, that's very kind of you." I said sarcasticly. I could see his smirk slide off his face. And fury rise up in his eyes, but we both knew that him doing anything to me now would be just plain pointless.

His eyes narrowed. "Grab him, we have his funeral to get to."

The two guards each gripped one of my arms with much more force than necessary. They pulled me through the drooping doorway of my cell and we began to mount the stairs. Nothing very eventful happened on our way up the stairs except for the fact that by the time we got to the top my calf muscles were killing me. Once we emerged from the dingy dungeons, I was blinded by the sunlight. When my eyes finally adjusted to the new lighting, I noticed that there was two more guards. They were probably there to make sure I didn't bolt. Now they had me surrounded. One of them stood in front of me, another behind me, and one on my right and left. Their burley figures blocked my view from going any further than their armour. Which also meant that I couldn't see where Luke was. it bothered me a bit. I guess the whole point of the four guards was to make sure I couldn't see.

We kept on marching forward. After a little while the guards stopped causing me to hit my face against the armour of the one in the front. He stepped aside and the ones on my right and left each grabbed an arm and pulled me towards a trolley type thing. It was made mostly of wood. The bottom was just wooden planks and atop that was a cage. A few feet in front of the cage was a small bench, and in front of that was a single brown horse.

The guards pushed me forward. For a moment I wasn't sure what they were going to do. But then one of them picked me up. I panicked for a moment. Then he threw me into the cage. He slammed the door and stepped away. Luke came forward and mounted onto the bench and grabbed the reins. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Are you comfortable?" I simply glared at him until he turned away.

I sat in the cage like I was some kind of animal. They weren't even treating me like I was human. _Okay this is just insulting. _I thought to myself as we continued rumbling towards my death.

The cage was very uncomfortable and it seemed like Luke was making sure to go over every single bump in the road, just to assure that my butt was bruised. The closer we got to the city circle the more scared I became. I felt like I was going to throw up. I suddenly became grateful that I didn't eat that pile of slop. Sooner than I hoped the trolley came to a stop.

I could see everyone and I knew that they could all see me. I saw some pained expressions and some sympathetic looks. I looked around the crowd for my family. I spotted my parents in the front row. They looked worried but their expressions weren't what I thought they'd be.

Luke stepped down from the bench and jumped onto the dirt ground. He turned towards the crowd and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, peasants and nobles, I come here on important business. This creature," He said as he gestured towards me "Has committed a crime that deserves punishment. This punishment will be…Death!" The crowd gasped. My face remained blank. I knew this was coming.

"He is a criminal and deserves no punishment smaller than this." He decreed. I still didn't quite understand the severity of my crime or why it was considered so bad.

He came around towards me and opened the cage door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cage. He gruffly shoved towards two more guards who must have come down in another trolley or more likely a carriage, dragged me over to the Guillotine. They put my hands in the holes and then put head in it. Luke was about to release the axe an d I was preparing to die when I heard I voice scream out:

"STOP! Stop it!"

The axe didn't come down instead Luke looked around to see the owner of the voice. But I already knew who it was. Annabeth.

I glanced over to my left to see Annabeth and Thomas on horseback riding down to the city circle. I couldn't help but smile.

Relief swelled up inside of me. Maybe I wouldn't die. At least not today. Maybe, just maybe.

**Not my best work, but I definitely owed you guys a chapter. I will probably update on Monday. Can we aim for 50 reviews? Please? Even if we don't get that much I'll still love you3**

**Thank you so much! To every single one of you. **

**~RAY**


	12. Chapter 12 Annabeth

**A/N: Okay, I am soo freaking sorry for this wait. But honestly I sat down about 8 times and tried to type this but I had major writers block. In the end this is what I came up with. I'm not fully pleased with this chapter but I guess it will due cuz I definitely owe you guys a chapter. Thanks for your continued support, I know this story has taken a lot longer than it should have. I love you all soooo much! And now without further a due...CHAPTER 12!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**chapter 12 Annabeth **

After hours of carefully planning, devising strategies and mauling over every possible thing that could go wrong, it was a chicken that made all hell break loose. There was a lot of people that could be accused, but only Thomas and I knew that it all boiled down to that god dammed feathered and flightless bird.

We had saddled up early in the morning, agreeing it would be best to get there early. That night we had come up with the best way to get Percy safely. We were going to get down into town at around ten o'clock giving us two hours to spread the word to the villagers. The plan was that a noon exactly the carriage would arrive with the queen and of course Percy (though probably not in a carriage). The villagers, Thomas and I were going to turn the queen's own forces against her with a speech by me. It had taken us quite a while to come up with this speech because it had to be powerful enough to turn even the queens loyalist servants against her. It has well thought out, with no wrinkles, and it actually seemed like it might work. But of course something had to go wrong.

"You ready to go?" Thomas inquired. He was sitting on his horse next to mine at the top of their long driveway. Looking down the hill I could see everything; the barber shop, the stables, the textiles shop, the lumber shed, the bar, the market, the bakery. It was strange to think that the village looked so normal as if nothing strange were about to happen.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied softly "How about you?" I asked with my eyes never leaving the horizon/

"Yeah, I'm good too." He said solemnly.

I flicked the reins and my horse nickered and started off down the hill. That is when the chicken happened.

We had reached the bottom off the driveway and we were going along a small path when a small chicken scuttled out in front of us. At the moment I didn't think much of it. I figured it would just cross and that would be it. But this chicken was apparently very angry at god knows what and decided to take out said anger on our horses.

I was about five yards away from it when it started squawking and flapping its tiny feathered wings. I was a bit startled at the sudden outburst but other that I was pretty unfazed. But the horses were a whole other story. They started to struggle against the reins and started to neigh indignantly. Instead of the raging horses scaring the chicken, it only seemed to make its erratic behaviour worsen.

My horse started to buck. I almost flew off its back. But I held on with all of my might. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Thomas trying to calm his horse with no prevail. I tried calming my own horse as well but it just made things worse. In the back of my mind I wondered why the horses were freaking out so much but I dismissed the thought and went back to focusing on the matter at hand.

I tried every tactic I knew on calming a horse but none had any effect. This angry little bird cost us a lot of precious time. Finally I decided to just veer off into the brush to get away from the chicken. I could hear Thomas doing the same. When we finally got away from the crazed chicken, I started to realize how pathetic our situation was. If Percy died because we got attacked by a chicken, I would never forgive myself.

"Of all things to mess up our master plan why was it a chicken?" Thomas said voicing my thoughts.

"I haven't a clue." I replied "But we wasted too much time with it. We have to go. Now. It's that or Percy dies." It was a harsh way of putting it, I'll admit. But I knew there was no denying it. So we hopped back on our designated horse and galloped back to the trail. In the distance I could see a crowd gathering the town square.

"It's starting!'' I called over the sound of the horses hooves. I pointed down to the group of villagers. "We must have less time than we thought."

Thomas nodded. "We have to get down there quick."

oOoOoOo

When we finally reached the town I could see Percy. He was being put in the Guillotine. My heart started to race. A man who looked vaguely familiar was about release the axe down on Percy's neck. I did the only thing that I could do from such a distance. I screamed at the top lungs.

"STOP! Stop it!" My voice sounded like a desperate strangled cry.

All heads turned to face me. A few gasps and murmurs could be heard amongst the crowd. I raced forward on my horse and dismounted ungracefully while it was still in motion. I stumbled forward. I tried to recollect the speech I was supposed to give, it may not have the desired effect now that Thomas and I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to villagers but it was at least worth a shot.

The speech was coming back to me in little pieces. I couldn't for the life of me remember the entire speech. So I improvised.

"Listen! Enough is enough. This kind of stuff happens far too often. Innocent people are killed, unnecessary blood is shed. We are supposed to help each other. We are supposed to stand up for each other. We are supposed to protect each other. Trust and love is what our kingdom of Sireynid was built upon. If it is lost, our kingdom will crumble. There is still some left!" I said turning to face the villagers. I was now speaking directly to them.

"We are strong! We can do it!" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thomas sneaking forward and getting Percy out of the Guillotine. I just needed to hold everyone's attention.

"The queen has turned our kingdom into something it was never meant to be. She's turned us into something we were never meant to be. But we can change that. We can take a stand." I noted that Percy was out of the Guillotine. I held back the urge to smile.

"It's in our hands now." I continued. '' We have the power, she doesn't." I was angry now. All the years of suffering our village has endured, we deserved this. I could feel the rising hatred radiating off of the crowd. I knew that they were ready to fight back.

"Today is the day it has to change. We-"

I was cut off by a shrill voice screeching. The sound echoed off the buildings, making it sound a lot scarier.

"Enough! You defying, ungrateful, brat!" The queen screamed at me. I didn't even flinch. I'd had enough of her crap.

"Guards, grab her!" She directed.

One tall and broad shouldered one lunged forward attempting to grab me. And he probably would have, if not for someone knocking me out of the way. I looked up and saw Percy. I tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. He stood protectively in front of me.

"Don't touch her!" He said.

Yet still another man came forward and Thomas kicked him in the back of the leg elbowed him in the neck and pushed him to the ground. Then a guard a bit smaller than the others came forth and tried attacking Thomas from behind but got sucker punched in the face by the baker. That was when chaos erupted. Villager were after guards. Guards were after villagers.

And it all started with that freaking chicken. If it hadn't come out in front of our horses and attacked them, we wouldn't have been late, and we could have resolved with peace. But no. Now the village of Sireynid has become a war zone.

**Tada! I really hoped you liked it:) I actually don't know if it's even possible for horses to be scared of chicken but lets just say that its possible for the sake of the story. I love you guys soo much and don't forget to hit that sexy review button!**

**~RAY**


End file.
